Don't Break the Rules!
by Goerdie123
Summary: When Gabriella meets Troy on an internet chatroom and he comes to stay for awhile to do some 'buisness'. Will it end in tears or smiles? Rated M for sexual content, drug and alcohol abuse. Bad summary better than it sounds
1. 4 Girls!

**Chapter 1**

You'd think 4 college girls living together would be out of the house everynight, you know partying, hanging with friends, the usual. Well these 4 do excluding Sunday Nights, thats there "Cyber Night". I can tell what your thinking, SEX, right? That's what most people think when they hear the word cyber. But anyway back to the story. All the girls have met some pretty nice guys online, when they were all 16 and still in High School they signed up for a website called Tagged ( is a real website try it ). They put pictures up of themselves, wrote blogs and more than ever talked to people. They still do use that website alot, but then they discover Yahoo! Games. They'd also met some really nice guys on there too(and some girls). So they made a tradition and rules for it. Every Sunday night all 4 girls would go there rooms have their laptop and webcam ready then go on either Tagged or Yahoo! Games and talk to people. Then came the rules...

1. Don't talk to anyone you think at first looks is a pervert.

2. Don't give out address or number AT ALL!!

3. If someone asks for a webcam when they don't have one in the first place don't put it on.

And 4 the most important rule made...

4. Don't meet up with anyone on the internet AT ALL!!

There's the rules. No i'm telling you so much about these 4 girls but i'm missing out the most important details-who they are.

First theirs Kelsi,she's 18, 5'6 tall, she has mid-length light brown hair, she's quite tanned and extremely thin. At one point in her life she was anorexic for a whole year. That was in freshmen year of High School when she went to West High and had no friends at all, but over Summer Vacation she recovered and returned to school at East /high where she met the 3 other girls who potentially ruled the school. She's only ever had 1 boyfriend she thought she loved; Aaron, they met in middle school when Kelsi was sharing a locker with her friend Lucy for awhile while she remembered the combination for hers. They both shut the lockers at the same time and looked at eachother, they started out great friends then like in the movies the best friends fall in love. A real life fairy tale, huh? However they broke up later in the year because Aaron's dad discovered he had a girlfriend which he wasn't gonna let happen to his precious well behaved son, if only he knew. But anyway now Kelsi's in her first year of college studying phycology, she was going to study medicine but that's what her dad wanted her to study. All her life her dad ruled her life. Her mother had died when she was only 6 and I guess her dad just wanted the best for her. And I suppose you could say he wanted her to care more about her school work than her appearance, but maybe if he cared just a little about her appearance he might have stopped her being anorexic half way down the road. She still goes to visit him alot now that he works in Africa with animals, he's a vet and just wants to help the animals, which Kelsi couldn't be happier for him to do. She can finally let loose!

Second is Taylor, she's also 18, 5'5 tall, she has long dark brown hair which no matter what has an acsessorie in 24/7, you should see her room she had take some of her make up out of a drawer and buy a case for it just so she could put her hair things in there. Anyway, she has dark skin and she's thin. Had a time in her life when she tried to kill herself. Again freshman year of high school when she went to North High. The reason? Well, put it this way, noone wants to see a murder right? that's right she witnessed a murder of her own father. By her own brother. They had an argument about Taylor, about how she always rebelled against her dad and her dad blamed her brother for it as he did the same. Her brother got so angry that he picked up a light which was extremely hot as it had been turned on for about 3 hours. Taylor heard him say "DAD IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LISTEN TO ME I'LL KILL YOU!" she couldn't let that happen so she ran from the bottom of the stairs from her mothers arms and ran in the livingroom but it was too late. Just as she opened the door the lamp hit her dad in the face and he fell to the floor, but now your wondering how can you die from that? Well with the shock of the burning hot light hitting him he had a heart attack and instantly died. Shocking story really. So in the end her brother got arrested and there was the two men in her life gone. It was just Taylor, her mom and younger sister Abbie. On her birthday she couldn't handle them not being there so cut her wrists while locked in the bathroom After an hour her mother went to check on her and saw blood running from under the door. And you can probably guess the rest lets just say hospital. So after Summer Vacation she wanted a fresh start so moved school to East High where she met the 3 other girls. She's never had a boyfriend after everything that happened she didn't want men in her life to love. She'd had plenty of offers but turned them all down. She's now in college studying fashion design. Her most important thing in life is her friends. Where would she be without them?

Thirdly is Sharpay, she's 18, same as Kelsi 5'6 tall. She has long blond hair, she's tanned but only because she wears fake tan. She started bullying people in freshman year when she went to South High, mostly because she'd figured out that all the way through middle school all her friends just used her for her money. Her dad owned and still does owna record company. Sharpay hated her dad he came home with a different woman almost every night. Ever since her mom died giving birth to her brother 3 years ago, he's done it. It made Sharpay wonder if he was doing it before she died. But she had to keep her cool around him, if she wanted money that is. Which she did, she'd lived all her life with money how was she supposed to live without it? She's had plenty of boyfriends. But only one long term one-Kyle. He lasted 6 month. But that's a long term relationship for Sharpay. It only ended because she started billying his friends. So after Summer Vacation Sharpay transfered schools to East High for a new beginning. Where like Kelsi and Taylor met eachother. She's now at college studying hair and baeauty. She hates people that lie and scheme behind her back and if they do she's not responsible for her own actions.

So youv'e more than likely relised the things these three girls have in common, they all have in a way problems with men and have all had a death of a mother or father. Well the fourth girl could be no different, right? She might not know if her someones died but they might of?

So, last but definetly not least is Gabriella, 18, 5'6 tall, she has dark briwn long hair. She's tanned and not afraid to show it. She's always had friends and always been popular. She never knew her dad. Her mom got knocked up in high school with her. Of course she still loves her, she's her child. Her moms 35 and still hot. But she's married to a guy called Mark that for some reason Gabriella hates. He's about 45 and in Gabriella's opinion is a total and utter perv, she's sure she's been chatted up by him on Yahoo! Games before but can't be sure. Anyway they have 4 kids the oldest is Paul he's 15, then Kelly she's 12, then Lindsay she's 7 and last is Daniel he's 3. And on top of that Mark has 2 kids to his ex wife Jason and Rachel both 18 and Jason abousoulutely hates all 4 of the kids but doesn't hate Gabriella, now it's obvious why... She's not Mark's kid. Rachel hates Gabriella though, ever since that one talent show in 6th grade where Gabriella won they've been enimies. Now gabriella's probably the most sexual of them all but once hear the rest you might see why. She never transferred school or tried to kill herself or anything like that. She went East High freshman year and was instantly popular and when she saw the three girls talking on the first dsy after Summer Vacation she was scared that they might try to fight her for queen bee this year. So for a month she pretended to be there friends and when she heard all there problems she thought they were no different to her, they have problems with men, like she did. So when she thought back over the month she relised she wasn't pretending. And so she got closer to them. She ditched her other queen bee friends and decided to hang with different people for a change. What she didn't think would happen was that she'd still be the most popular girl in school but guess what it happened. So ever since elemtery school she's been popular. She's now at college studying beauty therapy. She's not afraid to brake the rules to get what she wants!

Take that in mind.

Now, I suppose you want to know about the house just to get it in your head well its beautiful. A third floor four bedroom apartment. As you walk in there's a ling hallway. the first two doors at either side are Taylor's room on the left and Kelsi's on the right both the same size and basically the same iinside. A window at facing the door but bigger. THe door is in the centre of the wall in the room as is the window obviously. A double bed under the window. A desk on the left side of the door with the laptop on. A closet(or wardrobe) at the right of the bed and then the girls have there personal stuff around the room you know like CD's, make-up. Now as you walk further down there's Sharpay and Gabriella's rooms. They're the same as Taylor and Kelsi's rooms. then walkin abit further is the bathroom and balcony door. Then walking to the very end theres a door straight in front of you which leads you in to the living room on the left with is decorated in cremes and chocolate browns and beige. Then on the right but connected to the livingroom is the kitchen. It's not a very modern one. The oven and fridge freezer are modern and dryer and dishwasher but the counters are something your grandma would have they were white with roses at the top of each cupboard or drawer. And on the back of the four high seats there were also roses. Those seats were only used occassionaly when you come in go straight to the fridge for a munchy while your talking to someone in the kitchen or sometimes the liviing room you just sit down without thinking.

Now your thinking how do 4 college girls afford that? Well, Sharpays dad bought the apartment and furnishings but for personal things the girls all had them from when they moved out and they all have jobs They're all barmaids. They usually work on the same nights but if only one is working at least one of the girls will go down and keep them company even if there is someone else there like Dennis. He's the funniest most enjoyable gayest person they knew. He's 21 gay and sooooo funny. Honestly if you've been through a break-up and need a cheering up go down to the bar and see Dennis I guarentee in 5 minutes he'll have a smile on your face. Also all 4 girls are very close to the owners of the bar, they're a middle aged couple in there 30's with 2 kids Alison whos 14 and Terri-Ann that's 6. They're the best kids in the world they've been brought up very well. And always hang in the bar on Mondays to Thursdays, on other days they're upstairs Weekends are the busiest nights for the bar and the most dangerous.

* * *

omg i spent so much time on this i worked from 9 in the morning til about 12noon for this chapter and i think this will be my best story yet

im asking 10 reviews to continue but if i can get 15 the chapter will be much bigger than i usually do so please r&r


	2. Totaly Out Of Order!

So my last chapter was just a filler chapter to let you know about the characters but now i'm starting the story.

It was 7:30pm in the apartment with all four girls talking away to eachother with the music channels on. Mcfly - Song for the Radio had just started to play and Taylor and Sharpay were singing away

So here's another song for the radio  
And here's another line from the heart  
So don't pretend you hate us as you sing along  
'Cos we all look the same in the dark

Gabriella turned the TV over, "how do you two listen to such crap music?"

"Hey it's not crap its good"(i totally agree) Taylor replied

"Sorry Taylor but I have to agree with Gabriella for this one McFly stink" Kelsi butted in(grr mcfly rule)

"No it's good McFly are great and so hot" Sharpay joined in last.

"Sharpay they may be our age but no sweetie no chance" Gabriella set her straight out of that dream, out of a million people in the world how would Sharpay date a member of McFly.

"Awww way to burst a bubble Gabs" Sharpay said as Mcfly - The Heart Never Lies played from the side of the sofa. Sharpay leant over Taylor to her little black bag at the side of the sofa, picked her cell phone and flipped it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sharpay its Danny, we're really busy tonight and i was wondering if you or one of the girls wanted to come down and help out, Dennis is here."

Sharpay covered the phone and spoke with the girls"It's Danny he wants to know if we want ot go down and help 'coz they're busy"

"BUSY? its a Monday Night" Kelsi remarked

"Well i'll go down" Taylor volunteered

"I'll go too" Kelsi said

"And me, Gabs you coming too?" Sharpay asked

"No im going to stay in" She said

"Well what are you gonna do here by yourself?" Kelsi asked confused

"I'll go on Tagged or something"

"Ok" Sharpay said as she went back on the phone to tell Danny.

At 8pm after 20 minutes of watching tv by herself Gabriella changed into her pyjamas, they were black and white. THe top was a vest top with black and white stripes and pink writing across saying 'Wild At Heart". The shorts were plain black and her slippers were black and fluffy. She sat at her desk flipped the laptop up and switched it on. Once it was turned on many things popped up such as Windows Live Messenger and Yahoo Messenger. She logged into Yahoo. Her Hotmail was only for her close friends that she could talk to 24/7 even when she was out and she has messenger on her phone. Yahoo was her 'Cyber' messenger, most of the people on it were her friends that she hadn't come face to face with. And at least one in every fifteen was a pervert. Some were even girls, that she just added for a nice girly chat when she was board and the other girls were in bed or weren't with her.

She scrolled down her friends list to see who was online at the top it said (32/206) 32 people online out of 206, that was something. Noone spoke to her when she signed in so she decided to log on to Yahoo! Games. She went into a room called Bring It On with 89 users in. Straight after she was in she typed into the big chat window where everyone could see what you typed:

SxcGabs123: hi ppl any1 wanna tolk 2 a lonely girl home? alone press 123

Instantly people pressed 123 some just to be sarcastic pressed 321 or 456 or something along those lines.

She picked the first person that pressed 123 which was someone called Troyhasiton she invited him to a game and turned the table private.

SxcGabs123: hi asl?

Troyhasiton:hi 21/m/new york u?

SxcGabs123: 18/f/albercerque hows you?

Troyhasiton:im gd thanks u?

SxcGAbs123:same so wuu2?

Troyhasiton: nm just sitting in tonite got no money for a drink lol u?

SxcGabs123: lol my roommates are at work so im home alone

Troyhasiton:oh well tht must be fun lol

SxcGAbs123:oh yeh sitting alone board stiff is real fun haha

Troyhasiton:well im no better off im actually locked in my brothers took the keys and locked up cant even go for a smoke

SxcGabs123:awww well maybe we shud switch cuz i dont smoke lol

Troyhasiton: im surprised honestly u dont smoke?

SxcGabs123:no i've tried it before but i quit after a year or so

Troyhasiton:yeh well i gess im just addicted lol brb sum1s home

SxcGabs123:kk

Gabriella had the advantage he had left so she clicked his name then profile immediatly his picture came up and WOW was he hot. The picture was of his with no top in in the sun with just his jeans on in what looked like a back garden. He had cigarette in his hand which was a big turn off but even with it he was sexy. It was probably in his opinion a mugshot, you know took without him noticing, but to someone else like Gabriella it was a normal profile picture. She stared at his chest on the picture for awhile at how tanned he was and how big his muscles were, how they popped out from the rest of this body.

Troyhasiton: bk

SxcGabs123:k ur hott

Troyhasiton:wot?how u kno wat i look like?

SxcGabs123:ur profile pic

Troyhasiton:ohh right ill have a look at urs

SxcGAbs123:kk

Troy clicked her name then profile and again immediatly her picture popped up. It was of her in a bar wearing a short tight black dress and stilletoes. There was a man standing beside wearing a button up shirt with a couple undone and jeans. He looked about mid thirties. And in the background you could see a huge banner reading 'Happy 18th Taylor'. Troy had to admit it she was gorgeous.

"Hey Tony come here look at this hot chick."

"Tony his friend rushed over to the laptop on Troy's knee and looked at the picture he scanned it up and down "Dude that's Erica"

"Who's Erica?"

"That girl there" he sat down and pointed to a mid thirty year old girl taking a shot of vodka in the background

"Yeah but who is Erica to you?"

"I don't know I just know her, well i haven't met her but i'm sure i know her" His head popped up and his eyes went wide then he jumped up and ran out of the apartment leaving Troy in confusion.

SxcGabs123: u dun yet?

Troyhasiton: yeh just lookin at how hot hawt u r on tht pic lol

SxcGabs123:lol thnx it was at my friend Taylor's eighteenth birthday party

Troyhasiton:whos the dude?

SxcGabs123:It's Danny my manager he owns the bar we were at

Troyhasiton: so u done him yet?

SxcGabs123: :o no hes married lol with 2 kids and im not a bimbo

Troyhasiton: yeh cuz ur not blond haha

SxcGabs123: ooo ur callin shar a bimbo lol, hey can i add u on messenger?

Troyhasiton:yeh course id love to get to kno u more

SxcGabs123:k ill add u now

They both logged out of Yahoo! Games and talked on messenger for most of the night until Gabriella got tired and decided to go to bed. When she got up turned the laptop off and shut the lid she'd realised that she hadn't been on webcam that was unusual everynight when she was on chatrooms she'd be on webcam. Oh Well she thought and got into bed and fell asleep

The next morning Kelsi was up first at 7:30am she took a quick shower, dried her hair curled it but a bright pink hair band in between her hair and fringe then wen to her closet to get her clothes she picked some skinny black jeans, a white vest top, pink ballet pumps and a bright pink heart shaped necklace that went half way down her stomach to just above her belly button. She walked into Taylor's room to wake her up as she knew she had early classes on Tuesday

"Taylor!" she shouted "Wake Up"

"No, go away" she mumbled still asleep.

Sharpay walked through the door with a cup of frezzing cold water with ice in and poured it over Taylor which shot her straight up

"SHAR?" she shouted pulling a piece of ice from down her top.

"You have classes!" Sharpay said handing the cup to Kelsi "Now get ready!" and with that she walked out of Taylors room into Gabriella's where she was sleeping peacefully.

Sharpay knew Gabriella had been on the laptop last night so looked over to the laptop it was slightly out of place from last night but the webcam was still in exactly the same place. Maybe she just went on for awhile then went to bed Sharpay thought, Gabriella was always on webcam. You may think she's a slut but sometimes she was even on naked or in her underwear. Gabriella didn't have morning classes today hers were in the afternoon so it was only right to let her sleep. Sharpay walked out the room and into her own to get ready.

At 10 after Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi had left the house Gabriella woke up had a shower and got dressed. She wore a pair of skinny black jeans but then struggled to find a top to wear so there she was standing there in her jeans and black lacy bra she heard a bleep from her laptop it was switched on, Kelsi must have used it to save battery on her own. Guess who was speaking Troy

Troyhasiton:hi bbe u ok?

SxcGabs123: hi hun im fyn u?

Troyhasiton: same u doin much 2day?

SxcGabs123:got classes til 4 30 then goin to my step brothers for awhile then probably goin to the bar

Troyhasiton:cool any way i can talk to u durin ur day or is tht completely out of order? lol

SxcGabs123: :P completely out of order

Then she signed out, she suddenly felt bad maybe she should go back on and apologise to him. No. It was only a joke she could apologise later, she had to get dressed.

She rummaged through Taylor's closet and picked out a white tee with a black face on it and illumonouis colours all over it, and she knew that Taylor had shoes to match her tops so she found a pair of illumonouis yellow ballet pumps to match the colours on the tee. She tied her hair back with yet again an illumnious yellow hair bobble.

She had a half hour left before she had to leave and she was ready to go so she went on her laptop found Troy's name he was offline but she added him to her hotmail to surprise him through the day. That only took five minutes so she left early picking up her bag and the all of two books she needed for classes and left the house to get a coffee from starbucks on her way.

* * *

well hope u liked it 10 reviews to continue so ill have 20:D

thanks for reviewing


	3. BasketBall Game!

Gabriella had finished all of her classes, it was now 4:35 she was in her mom's house talking to Jason when Paul came running in

"Gabriella?" he said a bit breathless

"Yeah?" she asked

"Wanna come to the basketball game it's in two hours and some of the teachers wanna see you?"

"Umm okay i'll call the girls tell them to come too" she replied getting her cell out and texting the girls.

At 6:30 all three girls were sitting in the bleachers wearing red and white. They were wearing there old Wildcats cheerleading outfits which had been personalized, they were also wearing red and white face paints with WILDCATS written on there foreheads.

Before long the whole game was in full speed it was Wildcats 30 Knights 32 and now it was time for the half time cheerleading competition. Wildcats took the lead.

"Let me get a W Let me get an Let me get a I-" The Wildcats started to chant the Knights weren't impressed it was amatuer they came for a real competiton not a joke.

"They're getting killed" Sharpay said not happy

"Lets go help then!" Gabriella said and ran down the side of the bleachers, grabbed the mic from a guy at the side and ran onto the court with Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor following.

"Ok people we are here to pump up the party people!" Gabriella beamed into the mic then threw it back to the guy it was from. Most of the Wildcats Cheerleaders smiled but some were just confused.

All four girls and most of the previous cheerleaders stood in a position then some beat music started to play.

Wildcats:

W-I-L-D WILDCATS GET UP COME ON  
W-I-L-D WILDCATS COME ON COME ON  
Knights:

WEST HIGH KNIGHTS  
HEY!  
YEAH WE'RE DOING IT RIGHT!  
OH YEAH!  
Wildcats:

W(YEAH!)-I-L-D WILDCATS NOWS THE TIME

Wildcats:

WILDCATS GONNA TEAR IT UP  
GO WILDCATS  
YEA WE'RE NUMBER ONE  
HEY WILDCATS WE'RE THE CHAMPIONS  
GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO TEAM GO!

Knights:

WEST HIGH KNIGHTS  
HEY!  
YEAH WE'RE PUTTING UP A FIGHT  
Wildcats:

WILDCATS!  
WE NEVER QUIT IT!

Knights:

WHAT?

Wildcats:

GONNA WIN IT!

Knights:

WHAT?

Wildcats:  
LET ME HEAR YOU SAY!  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!

West High Knights backed down and exited to the side of the court. Once the girls were back on the bleachers a girl came up to them from the wildcats

"Hey my friend just got that on video should i sent it to you?" she asked over the loud noise

"Yeah sure" she sent the video then as the game carried on Gabriella went on hotmail. Only one person was on-Troy.

SxcGabs123:hi

TroyHasItOn:hey i thought i couldnt see u through the day?

SxcGabs123:well i lied :D r u not happy to tlk 2 me cuz ill go off if ya wnt lol

TroyHasItOn:no stay ur 2 sexy to give away

SxcGabs123: lol well im glad u think so well wen i get home if ur still on i might give u a lil more sexiness

TroyHasItOn:hmm i mite like tht wen can u get home?

SxcGabs123: im at a family thing basketball game omg how borin lol ill b bk soon tho

TroyHasItOn: :o b-ball isnt borin

SxcGabs123:dont tell me u play

TroyHasItOn: yer i do wat u gonna do bout it? :P

SxcGabs123:find out later

With that she signed out of hotmail and watched the rest of the game and thought about later on tonight, what underwear should she wear, should she wear any?

The game eventually ended and all four girls were home safely by 9pm, they'd all had showers and dried there hair, they were now sitting in the living room watching Knocked Up on the TV.

"Why do we have to watch this you know how i feel about it?" Gabriella asked

"Oh Gabby just because it's the story of how you were born doesn't mean we can't watch it" Taylor replied

"Well can i ask you something?" she started "I met this guy on Yahoo! Games" all the girls looked at her "And i said i'd go on webcam tonight in a sexy way but i'm not sure what underwear to go for"

"Your black lacy set, you know the one you wore for halloween" Kelsi suggested

"No that's too common, go with the illuminous pink set your mom bought you when we all went shopping for Kelly's birthday" Sharpay also suggested with a slight laugh "When your mom offered to buy Kelly one but she was all 'mom i'm twelve not twenty-one i'm not planning on losing my V very soon' and you were all I lost mine at your age then your mom was like 'what?'" they all laughed.

"So what you gonna go for?" Taylor asked

"Pink I suppose" she replied then stood up and went to her room to get changed. After she got changed into the lacy illumnious pink underwear set she turned her laptop on signed into Yahoo and immedisntly clicked Troy then turned her webcam on, which he accepted.

TroyHasItOn: well hi 2 u 2

SxcGabs123: hi u c me?

TroyHasItOn: yer i see u bbe

SxcGabs123:wanna c more than my face?

TroyHasItOn: go on thn surprise me

Gabriella moved her cam back and moved her chair back a little to reveal her bra. On the otherside Troy was gobsmacked, he thought she was just going to show her body in normal clothes and end up stripping not actually be half naked before he had time to think about it. He began to feel something growing in his jeans and if that was just to see her breasts with a bra on what would it be like without? Or seeing lower down?

* * *

**READ THIS!!**

**omg this is the shortest chapter ive ever written :'( and im getting scared cuz u dont seem to be reviewing i mean sophie had to review more than once so i cud put this chapter up i love her for it but i dont see why she bothered now cuz its really short because i didnt wanna write it cuz u werent reviewing so honestly if you want me to carry on please review this and her older guy because im really upset i work so hard on these and i dont feel very appreicated**

**xoxo**

**Amanda**


	4. Numbers!

When Gabriella woke up the next morning she was naked, normally when someone wakes up naked they don't have a clue what happened, but she was fully aware what had happened the night before. She turned her head to her clock, it was 10:51. Good Job it was Saturday.(im sorry if i said it was a different day in the other chapters but im bad at keepin to stuff like that)

She stood up and walked to her closet she picked a towel out and wrapped it around herself then went to walk out her bedroom door but was stopped by Taylor.

"Have a nice night last night?" she asked

"Yeah, It was Ok i suppose." she replied smiling

"Oh well, just to let you know you have work in an hour since you missed it last night"

"Shit! I forgot"

"Yeah well hurry up"

Gabriella had a quick shower then dried her hair, did her make-up and changed into her black strappy tee and pink skinny jeans with black ballet flats, they were her thing yeah sure she wore different things but half of her wardrobe were skinny jeans or mini skirts. She left her Hair flowing with natural curls, she then grabbed her pink scoop bag to match her jeans, went into the livingroom grabbed her phone which still had a full battery then left. She was going to walk but got tired so she picked out her phone from her bag and went to her contacts and found Dennis. The phone rang 3 times then he answered.

"Hey Gabs Whats up?" he said

"Hey are you at work?"

I'm on my way why you wanna lift?"

"Yeah please i'm outside East High School, i tried to go the long way but it didn't work"

"Ok, well i should be picking you up right about...now" he hung up the phone.

"Hi" she said as she hung up the phone and got in the car.

"Well hello"

It took them 5 minutes to get to the bar. They got in and were greeted by Danny and his wife Paula. Then they put there stuff on the table in the back and went behind the bar. It was lunch so it was mostly families and Elderly people in for a drink and a meal. Something hit Gabriella's mind if it was Lunch that means Betty's in. Yay! Betty was in her early 50's but she was brilliant, she was such a good cook she'd make her famous Hot Pot(ok i hate hot pot and i dont know what its called in america but im trying to make her like Betty from coronation street lol just bare with me lol)and you could always have a laugh with her. Her first customer of the day was a youngish man about 20 she'd say he was with what looked like his mom, dad and sisters they were sitting qat the table across from the bar and one of his sisters was climbing over everyone to sit on her dad's knee, she was only about 5 or 6

"Hey can i have 3 orange juices and 2 cokes please" he asked her

"Yeah sure you not drinking or anything" she asked trying to make conversation while pouring a drink out

"Nope my dads driving, mom doesn't drink, they won't let me have any and obviously my sisters are a little young"

"Why won't they let you have any you're over 18 as long as they buy it you can have it" she said pouring the third drink out and putting it on the tray

"Yeah well i get abit weird off drink"

"You mean you get pissed and have no idea what your doing" she laughed pouring the last drink

"Yeah pretty much" he chuckled.

"That's £6.30 please"

He handed her a £10 note "Keep the change"

"But won't you-"

"Its my money" he ashurred her grabbing the tray of drinks then winking at her as her went to his family.

"Oooh Ella you got a secret admirer" Dennis said to her with a smirk on his face.

"Or i was just flirting with him and now he likes me" she replied also smirking.

"You do that all the time"

"What?"

"You flirt with people all the time and you don't even know you do it"

"I do not" she said a little offended

"You do and you need to watch it when you actually get a boyfriend it could turn nasty"(something i know all too well lol)

"And how do you know i don't already have a boyfriend"

"You tell me everything honey and i remember things" she said putting an arm around her shoulder

Gabriella heard the song All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter play and rushed into the back room to get her phone from her bag, she checked the caller ID it was Sharpay.

"Hey" Gabriella said while walking back into the bar

"Hey, Who's Troy?" Sharpay asked typing something

"It's the guy I was talking to last night, why?"

"Because i'm on your hotmail looking for Miranda and this Troy person said Hi sexy so i said it back and i wanna know more about you and him"

Gabriella's mouth dropped then quickly closed "Sharpay get off my hotmail!" she said rather loudly in a high pitched voice without realising.

"Oh c'mon it's not like i do any harm is it?"

"Yes no get off or i'll make you"

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"Like this" Gabriella hung up the phone and rushed to sign into messenger on her phone when she did it signed her out on the laptop and a little box popped up in the corner saying 'You have signed in on another device'.

TroyHasItOn: Y did u sign out then in?

SxcGabs123: it wasnt me b4 it was shar my friend

TroyHasItOn: oh ok so wuu2?

SxcGabs123: erm im at work i cant stay on long sorry :(

TroyHasItOn: its ok i have to go now anyways bye

SxcGabs123: ok wat tym will u be on nxt?

TroyHasItOn: i dunno bout 8 2night

SxcGabs123: aww i cant wait tht long :'(

TroyHasItOn: well if u give me ur numba i can call u b4 then

Gabriella thought for a minute, that was against the rules, Rule Numder 2, no she couldn't no way

TroyHasItOn: ok i really have to go now sorry heres my numba (insert number here because i refuse to put a number in incase its real and people call it lol)

SxcGabs: kk ill call in like an hour

TroyHasItOn: kk

Gabriella memorised the number then quickly added it to her contacts in her phone, it wasn't breaking the rules, i mean she didn't give him her number he gave her his.

With Troy...

"Man what is so important that i have to get in a car with you to go 3 miles into town?" Troy asked Tony while he was driving

"You know that chick you were talking to the other day and i told you about the girl in the back" Tony replied narrowing his eyes from Troy to the road.

"Oh Yeah when you left leaving me completely confused"

"Yeah well you know Daniella?"

"Your girlfriend"

"You know how her dad got a girl pregnant when he was like 20 and he only found out when he got back home from Alberqerque and he couldn't go back?"

"Yeah"

"Well if that girl knows Erica then she might know his kid if it's alive"

"What do you mean if its alive?"

"Well she might have had an abortion"

"Oh ok but that still doesn't explain why i'm in a car with you"

"Because we're going to see Daniella's dad to make a plan"

"Wait, what kinda plan?

"To find his kid dude god you're so slow"

"And what do i get from it?"

"Sex with that hot chick"

Troy thought for a second, with what he saw last night that was the first thing he wanted. He was still abit confused though "Wait how do i get sex with her?"

"Well you gotta go to where ever she lives to find his kid"

"Man i don't know i feel like i'm using her"

"Dude, you've done it before, remember Candy you used her for a whole year."

When Troy was 18 he'd just broke up with his girlfriend which didn't really bother him, she was a stuck up snob anyway. His dad had beggd him for months to go out with Candy Gilmore. She was the hottest girl in the town but he could pull her. His dad was a buisness man he owned a huge Buildig Society. But her dad, he was so much bigger he owned a huge department store more than 35 in 10 countries and building more. They were the biggest stores ever. And Troy's dad was going bankrupt and needed a partner to fall back on, that's why he begged Troy to go out with her so he could talk to her dad about being the partner. Wich he did, Troy went out with Candy to the point where she said 'I Love You'. Then when her dad refused to be the partner Candy talked round her father to letting her stay with Troy but all Troy did was play around a bit. He stole money from her dad and her. He cheated on her god knows how many times and hit her once or twice. HE was an Evil Bastard when he didn't get what he wanted. His dad built his buisness back up and better by the time Troy broke up with Candy. She begged him not to because she loved him but he got some other girls to sort her out. Cat Fight Rawr!

"That was different that was for dad, this is for a dude i don't even know."

"Well you're meeting him aren't you?"

"I Suppose"

It was 1:30 Gabriella was on her break, she held her phone in her hand with the highlighter on Troy's name in her phonebook all she had to do was press call, but for some reason she felt nervous. MAybe it was because she didn't actually know Troy and she was calling him and maybe because once she called him she'd have broken a rule she would have gave him her number.

She pressed Call and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Troy answered not knowing who it was

"Hey it's Gabriella"

"Oh hey!" he replied as he stood up gestering to the two men sitting down he had to take the call.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing just hanging with some people, you?"

"I'm at work still, on my break."

"How long you got left of it?"

"About 10 minutes"

"Where do you work i can hear loads of voices?"

"In a bar"

"Oh Your not a stripper are you?" he chuckled

Her mouth dropped open then shut "NO of course not i'm a barmaid"

"Ok i believe you"

"Gabriella!" Dennis shouted "Guess who's here?"

"Listen i gotta go now but you have my number call me later ok?"

"Ok i will talk soon bye" he hung up and went back to the livingroom where the two men were.

"Who's here?" Gabriella asked as she walked into the bar. She looked where Dennis was and saw her mom, Mark, Paul, Kelly, Lindsay and Daniel, "Mom wha you doing here?"

"What can we not come in for a meal?" her mom replied

"Meal?" Gabriella asked glaring at her mom in disbelief

"Ok a few drinks but not for me for Mark, he just got promoted at work"

"Ok how do you get promoted at being a builder?" She asked trying to change the subject she knew how this would end Mark and her would have more than a few drinks and they'd get drunk and Gabriella would end up looking after the kids.

"Because you can, now get us the drinks you know what we like, kids tell Gabby what you want"

"Vodka and Tonic please" Kelly said leaning over the counter

"No Chance coke or orange?"

"Orange" she whined upset she couldn't have what she wanted. "Mom she won't give me what i want i want Vodka and Tonic"

"Gabs hun give her it"

"Mom i can loose my job and get in trouble with the police for that plus the bar could get closed and i don't think Danny and Paula would be happy"

Her mom thought a moment. "Kelly honey just have something non alcoholic" she looked at Gabriella

"FIne i can pull a shandy but that's it"

"Yes!" Kelly screamed not that loud but loudish.

It reached 3.30 Gabriella only had half an hour left of work, and she was actually surprised, her mom and Mark had had 3 drinks each then went on Coke's. Which meant something was up. Her mom came to the bar.

"Gabby do you wanna take Kelly off our hands tonight, she wants to sleep at yours."

"I'll have to check with the girls mom"

"Ok sweetie tell me soon though we're leaving in a bit"

"Ok mom"

Gabriella took her phone out and called Kelsi

"Hi hun what's up?" she answered

"Hey are you home?"

"Yeah with Sharpay and Taylor why?"

"Kelly wants to sleepover are you all ok with it?"

Kelsi covered the phone with her hand and consulted with the others "Ok but she stays well clear from Taylors room" she said

"Why?" Gabriella asked with a smirk on her face

"Brian is coming over"

"Nice one"

"I know right?"

"SO it's cool she stay's?"

"Yeah"

At 4.30 Gabriella and Kelly had just arrived in the apartment. Taylor was locked in her bedroom with Brian, Sharpay was on her laptop while watching TV and Kelsi was flicking through the TV channels annoying Sharpay. Kelly leaned down and gave Kelsi a hug. They were pretty close in a way they wouldn't call eachother and talk but when they saw eachother they would be quite hyper.

"What you watching?" Gabriella asked as her phone rang.

Hmm? Wonder who it could be?

* * *

HEY WELL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING IT CHEERED ME UP LOTS LOL BUT UNFORTUNETLY I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR HER OLDER GUY AND IM STILL WORRIED THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT BECAUSE I ONLY GET LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS WHEN I SAY IM UPSET WHICH I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO LOL BUT ANYWAY

10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE SO I HAVE 47 BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE DO IT AGAIN ND ILL GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT SO MUCH QUICKER!!

XOXO

AMANDA


	5. Troy!

"Hello?" Gabriella asked into the phone without looking at the caller ID

"Hey it's me, are you busy?" the other person said

"Umm no give me two seconds and i won't be" Gabriella covered the phone "Guy's i'm just going out for a walk ok i'll be back soon" She put the phone to her ear then proceeded to walk out the apartment down the two other floors then out the door.

"Was it me or did she just call us guys?" Keldi asked confused

"Yeah and she only calls us that when she's done something wrong" Sharpay told her abit disappointed.

After an whole 2 hours Gabriella returned, she was shiny because it was raining but that was also her cover story as she was sweating because she was nervous about something.

"Hey Gabs" Sharpay said sitting on the sofa with Kelsi then Kelly sitting in the middle of them.

"Hey guys" she spoke and her voice croaked a little

"Since when do you call us guys?" Kelsi asked

"Umm when I have something to ask you?" she sort of asked instead of replied

"Like?" Kelly asked butting in

"Kelly why don't you go and look through my clothes or through Sharpay's or something.

"Taylor's?"

"No!" Sharpay, Gabriella and Kelsi said together.

"Fine Sharpay's" she moaned and walked off.

"So what do you wanna ask us?"

"If...a friend...could stay?" She hesitated

"Who's the friend?" Kelsi questioned knowing that there was more to the story

"He's a friend that umm i used to live next to..in middle school...and he's coming back for buisness and nowhere to stay" She sort of lied, Troy was a friend and he is coming to do buisness with nowhere to stay.

"What's his name?" Sharpay asked just being curious

"Troy, the one you were speaking to"

"So when did you get his addy if you haven't seen him for that long?"

"Erm someone in my classes that went to my middle school had his number and gave it to me"

"Ok, i suppose he can stay, right Sharpay?" Kelsi asked

"Yeah i suppose, but what sort of buisness?" she asked as Gabriella's own face started to lighten, she didn't know

"I don't know, he didn't say"

"Oh well ok then.

"All the girls stayed up until around 3am when Kelly eventually fell asleep on the sofa, so Kelsi and Sharpay went to bed followed by Gabriella 20 minutes later.

Taylor woke up first in the morning, she put her bath robe around her and walked into the livingroom to see a sleeping Kelly and Gabriella's cell phone ringing.

Taylor wondered whether to answer or not, she decided to.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey, umm is Gabs there?" Troy asked wondering who it was.

"No she's asleep who's this?"

"It's Troy, listen, can you tell her that my flight gets in tonight at 9 thanks bye" he hung up followed by Taylor.

"Who was that?" croaked a little voice from the sofa.

"Someone called..um..." Taylor loked at who just called "...Troy"

"The one that's coming to stay?" Kelly asked then covered her mouth, she wasn't supposed to know.

"He's coming to stay?"

"Shhh, i'm not supposed to know i put a glass to the wall and heard"

"Ok then" she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, Brian, he was sweet but in a way just a normal guy.

"Hey, are you still going to that party tonight? He stopped and kissed her neck "...With me?" he asked again

"I'll think about it once i work something out" she replied then pushed his arms away and walked into her room leaving a confused Brian looking a Kelly for answers.

"She's due on" Was all Kelly said, she had no idea what else she could say, she hadn't started her periods yet but everyone else that had had told her about them, she wasn't looking forward to getting them, but then again was any girl looking forward to them?

"Who are you agian?" He asked confused again

"Gabriella's step-sister."

"Oh, right, bye" he walked out the room being replaced by Kelsi, who soon disappeared to a knock on the door.

"Hi Kelsi, where's Kelly?" Erica, Gabriella's mom entered.

"Hey Erica" THey hugged " She's on the sofa.

Kelsi lead Erica to the Living room and they both took a seat.

"So it's been awhile since i've been here, what's the gos'?"

The thing about Erica was that she was a 35 year old living in her 20's. She kept up with the latest music and knew everything about everyone.

"Erm...well Gabriella's friend from middle school's coming to stay, i don't know when but he is." Kelsi said giving her the gossip.she wanted

"Oh, what's her name, i might know her?"

"He, called Troy"

"A boy?" Erica laughed "Unless I don't know something she only had one boyfriend in middle school, the first week of middle school she had a boyfriend called Rob and when they broke up after a month she gave up on boys until High School and the boy friends she had weren't really that close to her"

"Well, he's coming to stay, don't tell her but me and Sharpay reckon he's just a toy boy she's met somewhere in town or somwthing?"

"But why would she lie?"

"Because me and Sharpay would question him to death" she laughed as Gabriella walked in with her tinkerbell short short pyjamas on.

"Hey mom ,Kelsi, Kelly, why do i get the feeling you were talking about me?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We weren't why would you think that honey?" her mom asked smiling brightly.

"Because when I walked in you all stopped speaking." noone else spoke "Anyway i'm getting ready to go out bye"

"Wait, Gabriella Anne Montez, what do you mean go out, it's Sunday?" Erica asked, as she looked at her daughther that looked a little down in the dumps.

"Well, i'm going to see Dennis while i'm waiting for a phonecall"

"You've already had the call, from Troy, his flight get's in at 9 tonight" Taylor added herself to the conversation.

"Tonight?" Gabriella was shocked that meant she'd have to explain everything to Troy at the airport when she picked him up later "I'm getting changed" She had to block everything from her mind about him atleast for the moment, the jigsaw had to be glued together so it wouldn't break.

For the rest of the day Gabriella lounged around watching TV and talking to Sharpay about random things while Taylor and Kelsi had went out for groceries. At 6:30 Gabriella had a shower, straightened her hair, did her make-up and put her mango body scrub on(its a great turn on for boys trust me lol). When she was just about to get changed into some clothes to go to the airport her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, i'm almost there"

"I thought you weren't supposed to use phones on planes?" she said softly slightly flirtaciously.

"Who said i was on a plane i'm in a car on my way to your apartment." Uh-Oh, she hadn't had time to tell him that he was her friend from middle school.

"Wait outside don't come to the door or anything wait, clear?" she snapped at him

"Yes M'am" he replied jokingly "but how long do i have to wait because if i turn a corner i'm there?"

"Give me two seconds i'm just putting some clothes on"

"Wait your naked?"

"No of course not, i have underwear on" she teased

"Not for long" he purred then she hung up

She rushed through her closet looking for anything to wear, she wanted to surprise him, she picked out some short denim shorts, a pair of gold flip flops, a black strappy t-shirt vest and a gold heart chain. She throught she looked summery, even though it wasn't summer. But the gold made it feel night-timey. She ran out her room, up the hall, out the door, down the stairs, out the door and into Troy's arms that caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him on the lips.

Sharpay was watching from the window "Yeah some middle school friend" she said to herself.

Outside Gabriella had just jumped off of Troy and started speaking.

"Ok I need you to play along with something for the minute please?" she asked him politely, well she couldn't exactly just say do this, do that could she? She'd known him what, less than a week.

"Like what?" he asked smiling at her. That smile those shimmering blue eyes, they captured her and locked her up, then threw away the key. It was like the whole world revolved around those eyes.

"Umm...umm" she had totally forgot what she was about to say. She suddenly remembered when she saw Kelsi and Taylor walking towards them.

"Listen, your my friend from middle school that i haven't seen since we left middle school" she quickly rushed out

"And the age difference is gonna keep that up how" he replied just as fast

"Oh crap i forgot you were 21, just let me do the talking and we'll work it out later" she whispered back then put a smile on her face as she pretended to just see Taylor and Kelsi "Hey, what happened to the groceries?"

"Well, we went to Brian's and we sat talking then we had a cup of coffee and his roomates got up and they were on the XBox so Kelsi said she could beat them all, so we had a competition and she wouldn't leave until she beat atleast one of them and by the time she beat Brian the store was closed, and who's this then?" she said barely taking a breathe.

"This is Troy, my friend from middle school i told..Kelsi about."

"Hey" he said to both girls.

"Hi" they both replied in unison. Then there was an awkward silence until Sharpay came out

"Are you all gonna stand here or are you coming in so i can meet...Troy is it?"

"Yeah" he said turning around to face her then Taylor and Kelsi walked in followed by Gabriella who was holding Troy's hand. Tightly.

When they walked in they all went in and sat down on the two sofa's Gabriella and Troy on the two seater and the three other girls on the three-seater.

"So, hi Troy i'm Sharpay"

"Hi" he replied simply.

"So, you went to middle school with Gabriella, right?"

"Sort of" What the fuck? Isn't he meant to be playing along why did he say sort of? "For a Year, i was in my last year when she was in her first" he was lying but it was working.

"So that means your like 21, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, that's right"

They talked for more than an hour until Gabriella got board.

"Hey, me and Troy are going to bed now" she said standing up.

"Where's he sleeping?" Kelsi asked

"With me duh!" she said walking out the room with Troy.

Once in her room she looked at him "Did you bring anything?" she asked when she looked at him fully

"Yeah, one change of clothes, that's why your showing me round tomorrow so i can get new cothes, because i was shoved on a plane with a couple of grand and a few credit cards"

"Oh well i suppose I can, I only have one class tomorrow at 9am ao ill be back by like 10:30 then we can go"

"Yeah but right now I know one thing i wanna do..."

* * *

**READ THIS**

**OK THIS IS SERIOUS IM PUTTING THIS UP WITH ONLY 8 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, AND I KNOW MORE THAN THAT READ THIS BECAUSE ON MY READER TRAFFIC IT SAID OVER 100 PEOPLE READ THE LAST CHAPTER SO IM NOT HAVING IT, **

**AND LITTLEINFOGIRL I DID GET YOUR REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT REVIEWED ASWELL**

**BUT**

**BECAUSE I ONLY GOT 8 REVIEWS I NEED 12 NOW BEFORE I CONTINUE**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FULLY M RATED WITH LOTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT SO IF YOU WANT IT I NEED THOSE 12 REVIEWS AND THE SAME WITH HER OLDER GUY OVER 100 PEOPLE READ AND I ONLY HAVE 2 REVIEWS SO FAR**

**BYE**


	6. The Mall!

Troy started kissing Gabriella's neck softly then got rougher as she started rubbing his back, when his kisses got rougher had nails got deeper into his back. He rubbed her stomach under her vest top pushing it up she released her hands from his back and, put them in the air so he could pull the top off. It revealed a saucy pink and black bra, more pink with blcak poka-dots. He did notcide it, but he didn't pay enough attention to it. She started unbuttoning his shirt, then pushed it off his shoulders, she stared at his perfectly tanned chest and six-pack, she began to get goosebumps on her arms.

Troy noticed them immediently "Is it that sexy?" he asked smirking while rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Oh Yeah" she replied, then practically pouncing him, she pushed him back so he was now lying on the bed and she was ontop of him, sucking on his neck, biting it occasionaly as he moaned in pleasure.

He rolled over so he was now ontop her, he unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs, she kicked them off. They started kissing again, wrapping there tongues around one-anothers, trying to take control of eachother. Eventually they had to pull back for air, they were both panting. Troy the first to gain breath-control, tickled a soft point of Gabriella on her side(thats where one of mine is :P). That caused her to arch her back up, giving Troy the chance to put his hand under har back and touch the clasp of her bra, he undone it and pulled one of Gabriella's arms up to bring the strap over it and take it off. Once she had recovered her breathe, she pushed his boxers off, straight after he pushed her panties off. Now both completely naked they couldn't stand the tension. He entered her maybe abit too fast, she moaned loudly, to whether it was in pleasure or pain was a mystery but Troy didn't care.(ok i went further than i wanted to go so ill stop there too much description lol)

The next morning all the girls were awake getting ready for there classes all starting at 9am. Troy was still in bed. Gabriella decided to let him sleep, he had barely had time to sleep the way he said he was just shoved on a plane. When she returned from getting changed into the clothes she would wear for the day, which were, dark blue jeans with beige ugg boots(i think they're beige or like a creme colour or some can say a light brown i just call mine beige.) and a grey Top Gun T-Shirt(asos(dot)com as worn by lindsay lohan), she applied a little more lip gloss than she had applied before hand.

"Hey" croaked a voice from the bed behind her.

She turned her head and smiled at him "Hi, I have to go now, you stay here, be ready and we'll go when i get back in about and hour" she kissed his head quickly then picked up her american eagle school bag, she put all her college things in it.

"Yeah, I will be babe don't worry" he replied returning the kiss" She left the room and exited the apartment last as the other three girls had already left.

Troy stood up and searched for something to quickly put on until he could properly get ready. He found a pair of his boxers slipped them on and opened his bag to pull his phone out and call Tony.

"Hey Troy, have you found anything out yet?" Tony asked

"No not yet but I got something for being here, i'm so glad i let you push me on that plane dude" he replied and you could just tell he was smiling.

"Oh man, did you bang her?" he asked a little shocked

"Oh yeah Tony, for two whole hours"

"Two hours? You hardly even know her and you bang her the first night you meet her?"

"What can i say, she's fast and easy" Troy chuckled(grrr evil)

"Man, that's cold" he chuckled back "But when are you gonna start looking for a daughter?"

"I'm gonna ask her after we get back from shopping, i'm actually gonna want to go shopping, you pushed me on that plane with no clothes"

"Yeah well have fun i got to go Daniella wants something"

"Use protection man, this girls on the pill" he bragged

"Man Daniella won't she says it just stops a new life being born condoms just stop it happening when you don't want it to happen at the time"

"I have no idea what you said but your starting to sound like her, it's scary"

"I know, bye" he hung up the phone followed by Troy.

He put his colthes on and went into the living room to watch TV while he waited for Gabriella to return. He didn't eat he wasn't hungry, he had a feeling when Gabriella returned he would be hungry..for her.

It wasn't long before she returned, threw her bag in her room, took her yellow scoop bag emptied the things from it on her bed and put them in her black pocket shoulder bag.

"You ready to go?" she asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah lets move it" he replied turning the TV off and walking towards Gabriella.

"So tell me again how you got shoved on aplane and still have a car?"

"It was in the package" he replied with a smirk

"Oh well am i in this package" she asked locking the door.

"Oh Yeah!"

"What am i?"

"The amazingly hot girlfriend" he told her getting in the car.

"Oh so i'm your girlfriend then?" she teased also getting in the car

"Well until you gain weight" he teased back pulling away

"Oh, charming"

"Sorry I don't speak posh dear" he joked(haha thats totally my line i use it all the time when amy says charming lol)

"Hmm" she smirked

"Where's the nearest liqour store, i need some cigarettes?"

"Round the corner, then to the right" she directed "I still don't know how you smoke you're killing yourself"

"That's what my mom said but i'm still doing it"

"See that's the problem with men, they need to listen to there mom's but they completely ignore them"

"Well the problem with woman is they should listen to there dad's when they completely ignore them" he joked back.

"That's not a crime for me, i have a step dad i'm not supposed to listen"

He pulled the car up outside the store and stepped out "Need anything while i'm in there?"

"No, but if your lucky i might have a tab off of you"

"Thought you didn't smoke? he asked confused.

"I said to you on IM i used to smoke but i stopped after a year, i did not say i didn't smoke i just said i stopped after a year, i still have the odd one or two"

"Don't have a clue what you said but i'll pretend i did" He started nodding "Ok i'll get you that" he shut the door and went to get his cigarettes.

When he returned to the car Gabriella had turned the radio on and Touch my Body by Mariah Carey was playing. She was singing along

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more_

"I'll play with you some more" he said whilst getting a lighter to light the cigarette in his mouth"

"You played with me enough last night"

"Well a little more's not gonna hurt anyway where are we going for our clothes?" he asked blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth that went breaking up out the window into the wind.

"West Alberqerque mall, i would go to East but then i might run into Rachel and it won't be pretty"

"Who's Rachel?" he asked taking a turn and following the signs to the mall.

"She's sort of my step sister, she's my step dads daughter."

"Why don't you like her?"

"Talent Show, don't ask"

Once they got to the mall they got a parking spot instantly and started window shopping. They'd saw lots of really nice clothes and bought a couple of things, they went into American Eagle and Troy bought Gabriella American Eagle Seventy Seven perfume. They eventua;;y got hungry so went to the foodcourt. They sat down and ate and talked.

"You didn't have to buy me that you know?" she said picking a frie up and biting into it gently

"You know when I said our clothes i meant you and me and i haven't even bought you clothes yet"

"And your not going to, if i want clothes i'll buy them myself"

"Not when i have money"

"Yeah and i bet not all of that money you can actually sp-" she froze still

"What?" he asked turning around looking at where she was looking.

"That's Kelly, she's supposed to be at school" Both of them sat watching Kelly, the two girls she was with and the three boys. One of the boys wrapped his arms around Kelly from behind and started kissing her neck, she looked uncomefortable and tried to push him off but he was too strong "Omg Troy he's like forcing her"

"That is not happening" he could sense Gabriella was worried about Kelly so he made his way over to the kids "Hey, Kelly, right?"

"Yeah who are you?" she asked still trying to push the boy off.

"Someone, is he giving you a problem?"

"Umm, no"

"Not from where I was looking, and shouldn't you lot be in school?"

"W-Who are you?" she hesitated

"I know someone you know, so i suggest you kid back off" he ordered looking at the boy "And all of you go back to school, k-peesh?"

"What you gonna do if we don't?" one of the boys asked

"I can find out all your parents numbers and tell them you were here because theres plenty of cameras to prove it"

They all scurried off quickly just as Gabriella rushed over to Troy "I think you scared them to death" she giggled

"Wow, you giggle?"

"Yeah what girl doesn't?"

"Old girls" he said simply putting his arm over her shoulder and turning around to walk to another shop.

"I really am getting to know your opinion on life right now aren't i?" she told more than asked.

"Oh Yeah, there's a lot more than that, trust me"

They carried on shopping and bought lots more things, they even bought some stuff for the girls. Sharpay they bought a pink dress with matching shoes, Taylor they bought a red dress with matching shoes, Kelsi they bought a blue dress with matching shoes, giving Gabriella the only options of a black one or a dark purple one with matching shoes. She picked the purple one, she then dragged Troy into Levis, she picked out a black button down oxford shirt, a pair of light fade relax straight jeans and some black trainers that looked respectable. They went into LaSenza and bought Gabriella some nice new underwear, four sets, a black set, a betty boop set, a tinkerbell set and a illuminous green set. They were all gorgoeus. When it reached 4:30 they decided it was time to get back, they were both a little hyper from the starbucks they just had.

When they both walked intot the apartment they put all the stuff in Gabriella's room and went into the living room hyper as fuck. They were jumping around making Kelsi laugh, followed by Sharpay then Taylor. They had to admit this Troy person was making Gabriella alot happier than she already was. For Now that is.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR THE 13 REVIEWS I GOT LAST CHAPTER I WAS SO HAPPY WITH THEM AND PLEASE CAN YOU KEEP IT UP, DON'T BE A SILENT READER, REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY :D

SO NOW I ONLY WANT 9 REVIEWS BUT YOU MIGHT GET AWAY WITH 8 IF YOUR LUCKY ;P


	7. Lies! Lies! Lies!

"So what did you and Troy dolast night?" Taylor asked Gabriella when she walked into the livingroom the next morning.

"Nothin' really, why?" she replied.opening the fridge.

"Because i heard alot of screaming last night." she smirked

Gabriella's mouth dropped, "Taylor! oh my god you're really gonna make me talk about that this early in the morning?"

"Of Course, how good's he?"

"Bril-ee-ant, oh my god best sex ever!"

"Who is?" Sharpay asked walking into the room.

"Troy." Taylor answered for Gabriella.

"What about Troy?"" Kelsi asked also walking into the room.

"He's-"

"Did I hear my name?" Troy asked walking in with only a pair of jeans on.

"No." all four girls shook there heads.

"Ok." Troy said walking up to Gabriella and kissing her on the neck softly.

"Do you all have classes today?" Troy asked them all.

"All of them start at 11." Sharpay told him.

"Well nice call because I have to leave at 11." Troy told them walking out the room.

"Where's he going at 11?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"I don't know we didn't really talk last night."

"Yeah I know because you screamed." Taylor teased.

"Shut up!"

At 11am everyone had gone. Whether it be classes or an unknown location.

With Troy...

He was round the corner waiting in his car, making sure all the girls had left before he went back in. When him and Gabriella went to mall they got him a key for the house so he could let himself in when the house was empty. He had to keep cover saying he had to go, he had told Gabriella he was here for business and she couldn't know what business it was.

As soon as all of the girls had left Troy drove round the corner back to his previous spot. He got out the car, locked it and walked back up the stairs to the apartment.

Once he turned the TV on and got comfortable the door opened and a blonde walked in the room.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" Sharpay asked curiously taking her jacket off.

"The meeting was cancelled so i just came back." he said calmly not looking at her.

"Oh, Okay well my teacher's broke her leg so we didn't get one." she told him infroming him why she was there.

"Cool."

"What you watching?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Some thing about sharks, nothing else on."

"That's what music channels are for." she stated taking the remote and turning MTV on.

"Okay miss bossy boots." he chuckled

"Hey my house." she laughed

"So, it could get taken over by wasps one day."

"What the fuck are you on?" she asked

"The Earth."

"Okay then." she giggled

"So what you gonna do today?"

"I don't know, I might just relax."

"With me here?"

"Why not?"

"Be-"

"Anyway what's going on with you and Gabriella, middle school friends?"

"Yup."

"Well with what we heard last night you seem more than friends."

"Yeah well, we had a thing once."

"Really?" she said "She never told us."

"Yeah well maybe she didn't want you to erm..."

"You never went to middle school with her did you?"

"Yes I did." he said trying to keep cover.

She glared at him "I have all your stuff in this house and i can easily kick you out."

"Fine!" he gave in "We met online and I had buisness to do over here so I thought instead of paying for a hotel why don't i just stay with her."

"You mean you had buisness to do and thought well why don't I stay with four hot girls in a house instead of being alone in a hotel?" she corrected him.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Why did she lie to me, i'm like her best friend?"

"I don't know i'm not a mind reader."

"I'll find out soon enough." she snapped and stood up to walk out the room but stopped "I will find out." then she walked out the room.

Later that night...

"I'm back!" Gabriella told the household as she entered the doorway and took her coat off.

"Living room!" Kelsi shouted

Gabriella walked into the room with four girls sat watching Tv in it and sat next to Taylor.

"Where's Troy?" she asked looking at each girl and there facial expression.

"Out somewhere." Taylor told her "Speaking of Troy tell us again how you know him?"

"Middle school, I don't know how many times i've told you guys that."

"Girls." Sharpay corrected her "We are girls not guys."

"Right Girls but still i know him from middle school." Gabriella told them hesitantly.

"Lies, Lies, Lies." Kelsi pointed out "We know Gabriella."

"Yeah so there's no point in lying anymore." Taylor added in.

"Guys-" she started

"GIRLS!" Sharpay snapped "FOR THE LAST FRICKEN TIME WE ARE GIRLS AND I'M SURPRISED AT YOU GABRIELLA YOU MADE THE RULE NOT TO MEET PEOPLE FROM ONLINE AND YOU BREAK IT!"

"It wasn't like that." she mumbled, for once in her life she didn't feel like fighting back, maybe it was because she'd been untrue to her best friends or maybe because she had no one to save her from the fight that was about to take place.

"THEN WHAT WAS IT LIKE GABRIELLA?" Sharpay snapped again "DID YOU THINK HE WOULD STICK TO THE STORY OF MIDDLE SCHOOL BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU'RE WRONG HOW DO YOU THINK WE KNOW?"

"I'm sorry guys it's-" she was cut off by a palm of a hand making contact with her cheek.

"Girls!" Sharpay said simply after she moved her hand away, then strutted out the apartment in a strop.

"Gabs why'd you do it?" Taylor asked her concered.

"I don't know, I guess i felt something different with him, you know?"

"No we don't know, listen I think it's best if you just go to bed, when Sharpay comes back we'll calm her down and we'll all talk tomorrow, including Troy."

"Ok." Gabriella said and went to her room to sleep. She didn't get changed though, she walked in the room shut the door behind her and lay on her bed thinking, she slowly drifted off.

Still once she woke up the next morning Troy was not there, all she saw was her room the way it was last night and all she heard was music coming from the living room. Mcfly - Lies.

The song fit what she had done, obvoiusly she'd lyed. It reflected what Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi must feel like. And in her opinion it was a good song, probably the only Mcfly song she liked.

(Lies)  
Living in a fantasy  
(Lies)  
Don't even know reality  
(Lies)  
When you start talking I start walking  
(Lies)  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies

She was living in a Fantasy, she didn't know reality and she knew for a fact when she was gonna start talking to Sharpay, Sharpay would walk. The problem was the lies were taking over her. I guess her mom was right on her 13th birthday.

_Flashback.._

Gabriella came running into the living room on a Saturday afternoon with tears running down her cheeks. Her mom was the only one there, she didn't know where everyone was but it didn't matter.

"Honey what's wrong?" her mom asked concerned.

"Yo-you know...Laura?" she cried out

"Yes."

"She hate-hates me." she cried buring her head again.

They talked more and once Gabriella had calmed down and her mom knew the whole story Gabriella's mom got a chance to say what she thought.

"Babe, I think you've learned something here...Once you lie to you're best friend you lie to everyone."

"Yeah, i'll never lie again I promise." she sniffed and hugged her mom.

_End of Flashback_

So much for that, alot had changed since then. Yes, she'd lost her virginity a few months before her 13th birthday but maybe if she'd stopped telling lies again after her 13th then she wouldn't have had sex again until she was atleast 15. But no thats how she was so popular after that event with her mom. On her way to apologize to her friends for lying she'd heard an older boy in her school talking about finding a younger girl to have sex with, but she had to be a virgin. Gabriella couldn't resist it. She walked up to the boy and his friend and said she was a virgin. From then on everyone thought she'd lost her virginity to a guy 2 years older than her. But not only that, that boy just so happened to be the most popular boy in her hrades brother. That's where her instant popularity came from.

Thinking over that memory and what happened she came up with the solution that that lie to everybody made it that much easier to lie again and again. Which she did. About almost everything.

Once she'd mat the girls she'd lyed to saying she was there friend but that lie turned good when she did actually become there friend.

All the lies that turned the right way had lead her to this lie a not so good lie.

"Gabriella?" Kelsi interuppted Gabriella from her thoughts as she walked in the room.

"Yeah?" Gabriella replied

"We wanna talk to you."

Gabriella went into the living room, finding three girls and Troy. There was an akward slence until Taylor spoke up

"Ok I think we should talk, Sharapy is willing to except you lied this once." Taylor told her.

"Thank you Sharpay." Gabriella toldsharpay that was looking at the floor.

"But can I ask one thing?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella nodded "Are you two a couple?" she asked referring to Troyella.

"Uhh..." Both of them mumbled akwardly.

Seeing the akwardness Sharpay smiled "It's ok you're a cute couple." she laughed as everyone got into a happy mood all of a sudden.

"How about we all go to the bar tonight, i'm behind the bar so..." Kelsi suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." Sharpay replied

"Yup." Taylor churped.

"Course." Gabriella added in.

"I'm up for it." Troy also added in.

So another lie that only just turned out well, Is the lying turning into a habit, an addiction, a drug? Or will it stop?

That night all of them went to hang out at the bar, all the girls had had a bit of a drink and were tipsy so decided to go get pissed, they went home and changed into the dresses that Gabriella and Troy had bought them when they went shopping. Troy was fully sober. He said he wasn't drinking tonight.

They got to a club called _Gossip. _They all got passed the bouncer and immediantly started drinkning again. Gabriella had persuaded Troy to hsve one alcopop(e.g vodka, blue wkd hehe). However that one ended up to be one more then another and another. He was pissed before the girls were. Gabriella was next and with both of them drunk god knows what could happen.

They ended up on the dance floor grinding away at eachother to the song Angel in the night by Basshunter.

It reached 2 am and unsurprisingly Gabriella got tired, that was because she was so pissed she hadn't had another drink for half an hour, she got another and was back on track.

Eventually at 3am Troyella had decided to go home. Leaving the other three girls with eachother.

* * *

**I know its quite short but to be honest I thought it was quite long until i got it on fanfiction and say how short it was so i added a bit more lol**

**Can I please have 10 reviews so i can continue...**

**And ****xsarahx101**** thats xsarahx101 i cant wait for your story dirty little secret to get updated. I'm not sure if you read this story but can you please upddate and if you havent read her storys do they are all brilliant**


	8. Questions!

The next day Gabriella woke up with a huge hangover, and Troy was lying beside her fast asleep gently snoring. She smiled to herself and lay her head back down softly, her head was facing the back of Troy's head, she noticed a tattoo on the back of his neck. It was a red devil with an angel's halo above it, she recognised it from somewhere. She couldn't put her fingers on it but she definitely had seen it on someone other than him before. But who?

Gabriella eventually got out of bed at half past three in the afternoon. She walked into the living room to see Sharpay and Kelsi with three strange guys she'd never seen before in her life.

"Umm, hi." She said stopping.

"Hey, this is, Paul, Harry and Tom." Kelsi said introducing the three men.

"And why are they here?" She questioned back.

"We owe them." Sharpay smirked.

"You didn't? Oh my god gimmee." Gabriella said shocked and happy as Sharpay handed her a tablet of an unknown substance. "What'd you get?"

"Speed, heroine and some cigs'." she replied.

Gabriella's face turned to a shocked face, "What did Taylor say?"

"She didn't object at all." Kelsi smirked.

"You mean she?"

"Oh Yeah!" Sharpay purred.

"To all three?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Yup."

Gabriella heard a phone ring and figured it was Troy's, she went back into the bedroom and looked at the text message he'd just received, it was from someone called Tony, it read:

_"Hey Bro, wat u doin? Bet ur mortal ha. Don't loose focus tho man, keep her wantin more ;-)_

_Cya"_

"What's it say?" Troy asked looking up at her.

"It's from your brother he said keep me wanting more." she winked and walked out the room putting the phone down.

Troy smiled lightly to himself and got out of bed, he took a shower and got dressed. By the time he finished and walked in the living room all the three guys had left and only the four girls were left talking about teddy bears.

"I remember when i was four i had this gorgeous little teddy and i called it Albert because my uncle Albert bought me it. I never broke from it, i had it 24/7 until i was 10 and ripped the head off." Sharpay told them.

"Here's my teddy bear." Gabriella smiled and pulled Troy in for a kiss.

Troy pulled back after just a kiss, knowing Gabriella wanted more.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Keep you wanting more." he smirked.

"Humph." Gabriella moaned pouting her lips.

Troy chuckled at her and continued his walk to the kitchen to get a drink. "So, what you all doing today?" he asked the girls.

"Well, i gotta go to baby sit, my mom's got work today( :'( )." Gabriella informed them.

"I'm going to work." Kelsi said

"And i'm going with her." Taylor said.

"And i have to stay in and tidy up." Sharpay added in.

"I'll help you then." Troy offered Sharapy.

"Thanks." Sharapy thanked him.

So by five thirty all the girls had left that were leaving, which meant Troy and Sharpay were left alone in the apartment.

Troy was sitting on the sofa with his laptop in front of him, he was on Gabriella's profile on yahoo. "Hey, Sharpay who's that girl in the background, she looks like she's having fun?"

"Oh, that's Erin." Sharpay informed him looking at the screen.

"But who is she though?" Troy asked determined to find out now.

"Gabriella's mom." Sharapy said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Wha-wait, how old's Gabriella?" Troy asked slightly shocked.

"Eighteen."

Troy thought this through in his head, half of him was scared that he would get killed off of her dad because he was really protective even over his other daughter he ended up going on for dates with her and Tony before he let her officially see him. And here Troy was having sex with her without even an official date. But then the other half felt quite relived as he thought this would be harder, he would of had to find out who Erin's daughter was, track her down, gain her trust, then take her. Gabriella was easier she already trusted him.

"Why?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Oh err, just her mom looks really young." he saved

"Because she is, listen if i tell you something promise not to tell anyone." Sharpay said looking him in the eyes.

"Okay." he said closing his laptop and putting it down.

"Right, when Gabriella's mom was seventeen she got a fake ID and everything and went to this club with all her friends. But when they left she stayed. She met this guy that got her totally drunk and they had sex. Then two month later when she found out she was pregnant he had went home and there was only these two guys from the group he was with still here. She tracked them down told them, they told him and he wouldn't come back. Gabriella doesn't have a dad, but everyone knows deep down she wants one, she wants him." Sharpay told him.

"She has a sister and a brother too." Troy said not realising then quickly covered his mouth.

"What?" Sharpay asked a little confused.

"Um, nothing." Troy tried to save then stood up and tried to get out but Sharpay stood up and pushed him back down, he still tried to go but she sat on his legs so he couldn't. He gave up when she sat on him. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere without hurting her which he wasn't prepared to do.

"You know him, don't you?" Sharpay questioned. "You're here finding her, that's why your here, yeah there's business, you freakin' dragging Gabriella back to her dad."

"She's not going back if she hasn't met him before." Troy corrected her which earned him a slap. "Oww." he moaned.

"I said she wanted a dad, she won't be happy when she finds out your using her."

"I'm not using her, she's using me technically."

"Oh my gosh, you are such a jerk!"

"How?"

"Your making this sound like it's her fault, she doesn't know anything about this."

"And she doesn't have too!" Troy said "I'll do whatever you want if you just don't tell her."

Sharpay thought a second. Anything? Anything could make Gabriella leave Troy. "Fine. Sleep with me, have sex with me. Be this manwhore you really are."

"No." Troy said a little disgusted.

"Then i guess Gabriella has to know, doesn't she?"

"No, okay, fine, when?"

"Tonight, my room exactly nine. Now go before i hit you again." she said getting up off of Troy and letting him go out the house before she hit him again.

At work with Taylor and Kelsi...

"What do you think Troy and Sharpay are doing in the house all alone?" Taylor asked playing with the little umbrella in her drink.

"Probably arguing like shit." Kelsi said watching Taylor play with the umbrella.

It was unusually quiet for a afternoon, usually it would be packed. There was barelly ten people in at the moment.

"Kelsi, you go if you want and come back at seven, i think i can handle it right now." Dennis told them.

"Are you sure you'll be fine alone?" Taylor asked him.

"Oh don't worry about me doll face, I'll be fine on my Billy." he replied in a Broadway so voice.

"Okay!" Taylor left as Kelsi was just coming out from behind the bar.

"Wanna go to Gabriella's?" Kelsi asked Taylor.

"Yeah, i think she'll need help." Talyor giggled back.

Taylor and Kelsi arrived safely at Gabriella's house and walked in without knocking. They knew they could. Erin didn't mind at all. And because Gabriella was here she wouldn't mind either.

"No! Paul i have no cash on me!" Gabriella protested reading a magazine.

"You're in college, you always have cash!" he argued.

"Rethink that!"

"Paul, how much do you want?" Taylor asked.

"Twenty bucks!" he told her.

"Here's thirty, now go!" she said handing him the money.

"Thanks." he said as he ran out the door.

"So how's you?" Kelsi asked Gabriella as her and Taylor sat down either side of her.

"Exhausted!" She said leaning back. "Paul's been arguing for money. Kelly wants to go over ours. And Lindsay wants the vodka from the fridge. Daniel's the only one being quiet." she explained looking up at the little boy chuckling at the cartoon train on the TV.

"Aww, bless him." Kelsi cooed.

Suddenly the power went out, and Daniel started crying.

"So much for quiet." Gabriella said annoyed then stood up to check he power box.

"What's wrong?" Taylor shouted from the living room.

"Power out!" she shouted back as she walked back in, "The whole blocks out." she informed her.

"This should be interesting." Kelsi said.

A few hours later Kelsi and Taylor left to go back to work and the power still wasn't on, Paul had just got back and everyone else was still sitting in the living room along with Mark and Erin too.

It was almost eleven when the power went back on and when Gabriella just realised the time.

"Oh my god mom. Why didn't you tell me it was almost eleven?" Gabriella asked

"I thought you knew." Erin replied laughing slightly.

"Well there's no point me going home now, I'll stay here tonight." she told her mom.

"Will you now?" her mom joked.

"Yeah mom i will." she said walking up the stairs.

Gabriella had a little bit of worry before she slept, she was worried of what Troy would be doing in a house with three girls without her. But she let it slip, she trusted him too much to worry about him. After that she fell fast asleep, dreaming of rainbows and clouds.

When she woke up the next morning, it was nearly noon. She went for a shower and changed into some clothes she'd always had since she moved out. She picked a pair of black shorts, white leggings, a plain white t- shirt and black heels. A big black crystal necklace hung from her neck, stopping half way down her check. And she wore matching bangles on her wrists. She picked up the bag she had with her, which to her luck was black. Otherwise(excluding white) she would have looked like a right little plonker, walking around in black and white then a multicoloured bag that had nothing to do with the outfit.

She took the long way home, for some reason she felt something bad was going to happen to her, she was dreading going home. She still wasn't sure why. All she knew was that, something was wrong with one of the girls. Maybe it was a break up? Or they were ill?Or pregnant possibly?

Boy was she out!

She opened the door quietly incase anyone was still asleep on the Sunday noon time. She walked into the living room, dropping her bag on the floor beside the sofa, "Where;s Shar?" she asked Taylor and Kelsi.

"I think she's still asleep, i think." Taylor replied wondering.

"Troy?"

"Don't know." Kelsi told her.

Not satisied Gabriella walked into her room in search of Troy, when she didn't find him she figured he must be out, so went into Sharpay's room.

She was so quick but so slow opening the door. Her hand gripped the knob on the door, she pushed the button in to release the lock. She turned the knob and it clicked open. She wasn't expecting what she saw next. The door flung open and her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe it. She trusted him. She trusted her more. How could they do this to her? And to be completely honest, she thought they were better than him and her because even when the door was open they still slept peacefully. His arm over waist under the covers. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to scream and shout. She wanted to ask. Ask why they did it. She closed the door of the room and walked back into the living room with a frown placed on her face.

"Did you find them?" Taylor asked cluelessly.

"Yeah i did." she replied forcing a smile on her face.

The only question was...

What would she do next?

* * *

10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE...

I'LL HAVE 92 THEN D

And hopefully i'll be updating a bit in the next week but i don't know.

My mam has just unfortunetly died in an accident so i'm spending alot of time with friends and family.and there will be a point where i do not write for awhile because im moving out of my step dads house to my dads hhouse, then ill get more done because i'll have less brothers and sisters running around annoying me

thank you

xoxo

Amanda


	9. You Woudn't Understand!

Gabriella walked out of their apartment, after waving goodbye to Taylor and Kelsi. She was still shocked, horrified, disappointed and hurt. How could her best friend and her boyf.. Well Troy do that to her? She thought she could trust them, trust them both, especially Sharpay, now years of friendship had just gone down the drain.

She didn't have one clue what she would do, she just walked in on them in bed. What did they do? Why did they do it? There must have been a respectful reason for it, or was it just because Sharpay was jealous that she had Troy and She had no-one? Yeah, it was that, typical Sharpay, always wanting what everyone else has. Slut.

As Gabriella walked out of the apartment block, she walked down the street, looking at all the buildings, but everything she looked at, every picture and person she looked at, she saw Troy and Sharpay's faces. Their faces, when they were laying in bed together. The Fact that they didn't even budge when she opened the door worried her the most, they must have been sleeping so deeply. How cant either of them sleep so deeply after what they had just done? Do they not have hearts? Do they not care about how Gabriella feels now? Troy could have at least went back to his bedroom, after they had, had sex, so Gabriella wouldn't find out about it. Stupid people.

But to tell you the truth, Gabriella felt better that she found out what they done, she would have hated it more, if she had of been just hanging around as usual and she wouldn't have known about it. They would laugh behind her back, about how stupid she was. Well not anymore, Shes the one laughing behind their backs, later on.

She sighed as she came to the bar, her and the girls work at, she walked in and sat down at the counter ordering an Apple martini from the girl she knew as 'Sian'.

"Here you go hun." Sian said as she handed her the Apple Martini, which had a little umbrella in it. (I think martinis have umbrella's in them lol)

"Thanks." Gabriella said groggily, as she took the drink and slowly sipped at it. She didn't mean to be or sound rude, she was just in such a mood, that it made her be moody to everybody else.

"What's the matter Babe?" Sian asked, noticing her mood. The Girls were all very good friends, with the other girls and guys that worked there. They all got on so well.

"It doesn't really matter Sian." Gabriella replied as she gulped down the last bit of her drink, pushing the glass back over, for Sian to re-fill. Sian took the glass re-filled it and gave it back to her. "Thanks." She said taking the glass back.

"C'mon Gabriella, I know you, and something is bothering you." Sian said, as she took a drink for herself. "Did something happen with you And Sharpay?" Gabriella just looked down. "Troy?" Gabriella still didn't say a word she didn't want to talk about it. "C'mon Gab's, I wanna help, but I can't if you won't talk." She said, as Gabriella looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Aaawww huni what's the matter?" She asked as she ran from behind the bar and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it." She said as she looked at her friend, who gave her a look as to say 'You sure?'. "Yeah I'm sure Sian, it's just I need to figure things out first." She said as she got up from her stool and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you." She said and hugged Sian, kissing her cheek and left. Sian shook her head and got back to work.

Gabriella walked for an hour, until she finally decided to go to her mothers house, she didn't want to go back to the apartment, she'd see Troy and Sharpay, she wouldn't have been able to handle it.

_She's Independent and Beautiful, wish I could be lik…._

Gabriella's phone rang, she looked down at the Caller ID and saw Sharpay calling, she sighed and then finally decided to answer it.

"Hi, what d'you want?" She asked rather rudely.

"Good afternoon to you too Gab's." Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah Whatever, so what do you want?" She asked again, kind of irritated.

"Well I was just wondering what you were doing? Cos im bored, come back to the apartment." She replied, getting a bag of chips from the cupboard.

"Umm nah, don't really want to." Gabriella replied.

"Uhh why?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Cos I don't wanna, now Bye." Gabriella said as she hung up, leaving a very confused Sharpay on the other end of the phone.

Gabriella put her phone away, as she grabbed a taxi and went to her mothers house.

The Taxi pulled up outside the house, Gabriella payed and walked in.

"Hey Sweetie." Her mother said as she saw her. "You Okay? You look sad, what's bothering you?" She asked and walked over to her eldest daughter.

"Nothing mom." Gabriella relied, as she stepped away from her mother. "Can I stay here tonight please?" She asked.

"Wow now that's a shock!" Erin said and Laughed, as Gabriella just gave her a Very Confused look, "Well you actually asked if you could stay, you usually just expect it." She said as Gabriella smiled slightly and then went up stairs. It was only 6pm but Gabriella just wanted to sleep, she would probably cry herself to sleep that night.

The Next Morning Gabriella woke up, took a shower, Brushed her teeth, Sorted her hair out and got dressed. She had completely forgotten about what she found yesterday morning, until she looked at herself in the mirror, after she had finished her make-up. Even though she did have all that tons of make-up on, you could still see that she was broken. She quickly put the thoughts to the back of her head, and looked down at herself. A Short black dress, with little sleeves, see through tights and black shoes, with little heels. She loved dressing up, she didn't look like she was going to a party, it was more like just an outfit you would wear for Christmas dinner, although Gabriella was only staying in all day. Well Probably anyway. She always had to make sure she looked acceptable, even when she was a small child.

After examining herself in the full length mirror for a few more minutes she walked out of 'her' room and down the stairs. Grabbed Paul's slice of toast, and sat on the computer desk.

"Hey, my breakfast thanks." Paul complained as he followed her.

"Yeah, you're welcome." she replied taking a bite "Now go to school."

"I don't leave for school for another twenty minutes."

"Yeah say that to the girl that hardly ever went to school anyway and just went into town or the mall."

"What'd you mean?" he asked confused.

"Oh c'mon you're a jock on the basketball team, you're always late for school, you skip most of your classes. You get cheeky with your teachers for nothing and most of all you pick up a different slutty little girl to be your girlfriend every week. It never changes." Gabriella told him looking at his face through the reflection on the computer screen that was not turned on yet.

"What the fuck?" Paul shouted extremely confused now.

"Hey language. And what are you still doing here, you were supposed to leave five minutes ago. Go on, scram." Erin snapped at Paul as he rapidly got his things together and left the house giving Gabriella dirty looks even though she wasn't looking. She had just turned the computer screen on and was waiting for everything to load up.

Once it was all up and running she signed into basically every account she had, when there was then no more movement on the screen she got a little board so decided to turn the television on. The television was in the same room as the computer but the remote was on the other side of the room, she walked over to get it then turned the television on. When she had found a decent channel to watch she walked back over to the computer where an IM had popped up. It was Troy.

Troy Boy says: Hey Gabriella where are you I've been trying to call since last night.

Gabriella didn't feel like replying to him but she knew because she wasn't answering that there would be more.

Troy Boy says: Where the hell are you Gabs.

A few minutes later the last of three messages sent came on the screen.

Troy Boy says: Filing a missing persons report x

No way! Gabriella was shocked, he put an "x" on the end of the message and she only knew one person that did that - Sharpay.

He had given her his password, either that or he'd let her talk on his account and he wouldn't even let her do that.

She just decided to sign out of everything and go and see what her mom was up to, as far as she knew she was still in the house. She hadn't heard her leave.

"Mom!" she shouted through the house but nothing was heard, "Mother!" she shouted again sarcastically as she knew how her mom hated being called mother.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, never call me mother!" Erin shouted back walking into the same room as Gabriella "What is it sweetie?"

"Do you think it'd be a good idea if I left?"

"What? What's brought this on?" Erin said confused sitting her daughter down.

"Do you think it'd be a good idea if I moved, like to England or California or somewhere far away?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I just think everything's going wrong, maybe I need a fresh start somewhere new."

"Honey, whatever's going wrong you can't just run from it, you have to fight it. You have to be strong and live with it and then fight it."

"But what's the point in fighting it if you know you'll never get over it?" Gabriella asked looking deep into her mother's eyes.

"I'm gonna tell you a story, when I found out I was pregnant with you I was thinking about getting an abortion-"

"And grandma stopped you blah blah blah, you've told me before."

"No, I stopped myself. I didn't want my first child to have no father, there were endless things I could've done, I could've had an abortion, put you up for adoption, go to New York and look for your dad or a hell of a lot more. But then I thought. Why stop a beautiful thing that's there just because it has nothing to go with it?"

"Huh?"

"I thought that having a child without a dad would be hell, I'd be a single mom and I couldn't provide for you. But then I just had a sudden change of heart, I was sitting in the abortion clinic. There were only about two more people in. And I looked at this woman sitting across from me and she was about twenty or something. And she had a man with her, about the same age and he was holding her and kissing her. And all that was going through my head was, that child was going to have a mom and a dad so why were they getting rid of it?"

"Did you find out why?"

"No, but a perfect life was going to be lost, so how could I sit there and wait for a non perfect one to go away. I was gonna let go of something that could of turned out wrong or right. And I was so sure that there's was gonna be right and mine was going to be wrong. But everything different. You may think someone's life is brilliant but maybe deep down there's a reason it's not."

"So how does that help me?" Gabriella asked.

"Whatever went wrong, there's a reason it went wrong and you have to fight it, before it's too late."

"Is the reason that Sharpay's a mega slut?" Gabriella asked with a straight face as her mom's facial expression turned to confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing mom, it doesn't matter you wouldn't understand." she said standing up and walking upstairs leaving a very confused mother.

* * *

Hi My friend Sophie wrote the first half of this check her stories out especially See You Again (Which hopefully she will update :D)

Troyella-Zanessa-jashley

It's her username

So 10 reviews before continuation so i have 106 please

bubi

xoxo

Manda'z


	10. New Life

Gabriela didn't stay upstairs for very long. She sat on her bed for five minutes then got her bag, phone and ipod, said goodbye to her mom and leftr the house. She didn't know what she would do, she wasn't going to work. Sharpay would be there. She git a taxi to town and decided to go shopping with some money she had put back for emergancy. Well alot of money actually, one thousand eight hundred and ninenty seven walked around town, window shopping and either nothing caught her eye or she couldn't bring herself to get anything. She carried on her walk towards an alley way further down. She walked down it, her heels clattering against the hard concrete pathment. She emerged from the alley way into a cold stone street. There were alot of people there, shouting and having fun. Gabriella named it "_The Super-Sex Street_." When origannily it was called Grainger Street. Alot of people wouldn't get foot in this street. It was full of sex shops and downtown clothes shops, where everything was either hand made or stolen from the back of a lorry. Gabriella walked silently down the left hand side of the street. Smiling silently to herself, looking at the people, the old couples with grey hair still wearing leather biker jackets and laughing. The teenagers, supposed to be in school but obviously not, on this street for the first time finding all the sex shops funny.

Gabriella walked past a alley way extremely slowly, too slow. A guy was walking through it, well running. He was soaking wet, he barged into Gabriella and carried on running. Another soaking wet boy came running and accidently threw the bottle of water over Gabriella. She screamed quite loud but because of the noise not many people heard her.

"Ohhhh.!", the guy grinned looking Gabriella up and down, "Sorry."

"Uhh, it's okay." she laughed reluctantly.

"Here, let me take you to my parents place and i'll get you some more clothes." he offered kindly.

"Thanks." she said and follwed him in the direction she was walking before she got soaked. "So water fights at your age?"

"Yeah, my brothers only fifteen. Still a kid. I like to join in." he told her smiling.

"And how old are you then?"

"Twenty Two."

"Oh, I know you don't want to ask me, so i'll tell you i'm twenty one." she lied.

"You look really young for your age." he complimented her.

"Thanks." she smiled as they came face to face woth a huge three story building entitled _'Liquid and Ice...' _"Is this the place?"

"Yeah." he said pushing the thick wooden door open. It screeched loudly, Gabriella and the boy walked inside and it swung back closed, screeching again.

The boy lead Gabriella to the back room of the place, he didn't go through the curtain, which looked like the obvious way to go. They walked up one set of stairs and came to a room entitled _'Clothes Storage.'_

They walked in and there was about two hundred different sets of lingerie, on different sizes. To the left were the same amout of skinny dresses and skirts. To the right were pairs of stockings and tights and suspenders and shoes.

"What is this place?" Gabriella asked the boy.

"Its a berlesque club. With private rooms." he told her.

"Really?" Gabriella asked then smirked lighty "Any jobs available?"

The boy chuckled not knowing she was serious, then he saw her expression "You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"Listen me AND my other brother have to take you through tests and stuff before you can get a job and stuff, do you really wanna go throug that?"

"Well obviously with you." she smiled, walked forward slightly and placed a soft but firm kiss on his neck, leaving a mark.

"Or maybe i could just test you." he panted, overwhelmed by the kiss, he looked around for a moment and spoke again "Pick anything you want in here, get changed and i'll be right outside the door, waiting." he told her as he disappeared to wait outside the room.

Gabriella smiled pleasingly to herself. Picked what she wanted and walked ot the room, spotting the boy in a second.

"C'mon." he said, taking her hand and leading her down a long corridor and up some stairs.

There were signs on each door, some saying occupied and some saying unoccupied. She was lead into a one reading unoccupied. It was gorgoeus. A red and gold double bed in the middle, and two drawers on either side. And a long, shiny, silver pole far out in the corner of the room.

"This is your new stage." He told her.

Gabriella stared at the room. What was she doing? She loved Troy. But he broke her heart by sleeping with her best friend.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise and rumage from near the stairs, Gabriella recognised all four voices. Before she could run in the room and escape everything that was coming Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and Troy had spotted her and Troy grabbed her waist and tried to drag her away, Gabriella resisted and pushed herself into the guy's arms, he held her, not really knowing who anyone was. "Don't think you can drag me away Troy, i'm not yours anymore!"

"And your his?" he shouted angrily

"You don't control me. I can do what i want. Because as far as i'm concerned you did. With Sharpay. In the place i have to live!" she screamed.

"And what are you doing here Gabriella? Drowning your sorrows with sex because it's all your good at!" Troy screamed back.

"Take that back!" she mumbled but loud enough to hear.

"Well it's true. Your a little low life prostitute that only cares about one person - herself!"

Gabriella couldn't take it. She cared too much about other people to care about herself.

"Do you even know how i was friends with Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay?"

All three girls looked at her shocked. That was another rule: don't bring up any personal past issues.  
"I'm so sorry Taylor and Kelsi but Sharpay slept with HIM. A rule never to be broken. And she broke it."

Taylor and Kelsi looked at eachother and saw her point and both nodded.

Gabriella walked closer to Troy, her heels clicking off of the hard wooden floor. "I was popular. Too popular. In middle school, it carried on to High School, I was the most popualr freshman. Then those three come along and me and my friends were gonna play a joke on them. Find out what was on the inside and let it out. To the whole school. I drew the short straw and it was my job. Then when they let me in, i wasn't coming out. I loved these girls. So much. And chose who i thought were nice people over the slutty rebel populars. Turns out maybe i just should of swapped with Sharpay she seems to fit in with the slutty lot." she said and walked straight through them out the door and down the stairs, letting tears continuously fall from her eyes.

She didn't realize how fast she was going. She turned a corner out of view. She kept walking. She didn't know where she was going. She only knew one thing, this was ther beginning of her new life. She was going to drop out of college. She had some money saved up. She could get a new apartment all to herself possibly rent it out so she wasn't alone. She'd get a job. She had enough qualifactions to go for not what she wanted but it was good enough. Then it clicked her. She was planning her new perfect life. That included her mom always. But what about her father? That was her start. She was going to look for her dad. And she couldn't tell anyone. They'd just but in and persuade her not to go. All she really knew about her dad was his address. As far as she knew her dad had never moved. She knew how to get to New York. A plane ride away. She was defiently going.

* * *

Hey. so sorry it's short but i'm off school ill and to be honest i got this far and lost interest as i don'y have a clue what to write next...

HELP!

Anyway.

10 reviews ?

So i have 130

Because you lot are amazing xD


	11. Important

**Hi everyone ****J**

**I just wanted to inform you that I've had a bit of time without the internet and I've wrote a whole new story and stuff. The glitch is that its on fiction press not fan fiction.**

**It's about a girl in a mental hospital and about her promiscuous sex life and mind games. You'd probably enjoy it if you like the rest of my stuff. So if you wouldn't mind making a fiction press if you don't already and reviewing the new story please. It's called Bad Romance and I worked so so hard on it.**

**fictionpress .com/~amandapanda****x3**

**fictionpress .com/u/699539**

**Hope you do decide to, I'd majorly appreciate it**

**Love**

**Amanda.**


End file.
